ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Margaret Burton
Margaret Burton is the main protagonist in the 2004 anime MADLAX and one of the main protagonists in The Plushy Movie 3-7. Role At an easter egg in The Plushy Movie 2, we see Margaret walking down the street and says the last line of the movie, "What's next?" In The Plushy Movie 3: Patamon's Awakening, pt. 1, Lila runs into Margaret when looking for the HUNTERS, an organization runs by Tsukaimon, Patamon's betrayal brother. Many evils are going after Secondary, including the notorious Emperor Star, emperor of Enfant. The Niffler knows about Secondary and goes to Laetitia to take the chance to protect Margaret. Laetitia is Margaret's little sister. Margaret goes into the Mirror World and first comes across to the Sphynx Cats, but kills them instantly after they try to attack her. At an easter egg in the movie, Margaret senses that Thanos is coming, predicting the events of Avengers: Infinity War. In The Plushy Movie 3: Patamon's Awakening, pt. 2, a new villain is going after Secondary. This time, it's Hades, god of the Underworld. Margaret has been captured by Hades and he demands Margaret to give him Secondary. She refuses and ran for it. She gets overrun by knights of Hades and she starts to attack them. Later in the movie, Margaret joins Kanaria, Hinaichigo, Jirachi, Dumbo and Joy (Napping Princess) to go to the Four Realms to find the key for the mechanical egg. They first stopped at the Realm of Amusement to find themselves being tortured by mice and Mother Ginger. They run to the Realm of Sweets, where they meet the Sugar Plum Fairy, who has a plan to overthrow the Realm of Amusement. But the key must be included. They can't find the key in the Four Realms. Later, she and the others got captured by General Sweet Mayhem, who takes them to the Sistar System, ruled by Queen Watevra Wata-Nabi. It is revealed that Detective Pikachu has the key and gave it to Dumbo. So Margaret, with Kanaria, Hinaichigo, Jirachi, Dumbo and Joy gets out of the Sistar System and gone back to the Four Realms. Joy opened the mechanical egg and it reveals a music box. Joy was not expecting the music box. They gone to the Sugar Plum Fairy and gave her the key, so she can make her toy soldiers to get rid of the Realm of Amusement. But, they have been betrayed and they imprison them. Joy has found a way out of the prison. A mouse came to them and that gives Margaret an idea. She goes to get the mice and Mother Ginger to get rid of the army of toy soldiers and the Sugar Plum Fairy. She comes back to them and they attack for a while. Then, Mary Poppins arrive and helps the group, so they go to outer space to defeat the army of the Future Patamon. She and the others goes to the Mirror World to fight the Queen of Darkness and Drosselmeyer. But they found out that Yuuko Ichihara is the one that's controlling the world. They fight her until Tenma Tsukamoto destroys the IT. In The Plushy Movie 4: The Case of Pikachu, she already knows what the prophecy is. In Girl Assassins, Laetitia sends Madlax and Margaret to gather the 2 people of Noir and CRI Cosmetics to fight Rose the Hat, Pennywise/IT, Krystof Kozlov, La Llorona, The Steward and The Conductor. In The Plushy Movie: Extinction, the High Table was the one that's after Secondary. In The Plushy Movie: The Truth, The Adjudicator runs into Margaret and tells her that she needs to know the truth. Margaret refuses the conversation, knowing what she might do. The Adjudicator uses the words of the books to possess her and she gives The Adjudicator Secondary. They go into the door of truth, and The Adjudicator possesses the world. The New Avengers and Prophecied Ones go to the door of truth to fight The Adjudicator. With the combined powers of Laetitia and Madlax, they defeated The Adjudicator and Laetitia tells them that they should not cross paths with each other when the worlds collided. With that said and done, Margaret and the others gone home. Others Margaret's also in LittleBigPlanet 12: Endgame, Plushy Dimensions and Plushy Battle Royale 2. Category:Characters